1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a sail furling apparatus including a sail furling shaft.
2. Description of The Prior Art
There generally is known a sail furling apparatus as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of the accompany drawings.
A sailboat comprises a hull 1, a deck 2, a vertical mast 3 extending upwardly from the deck 2, and a stay 4 connected at one end with the bow end of the hull 1 through an anchoring member 4a. The stay 4 extends slantwise from the bow end of the hull 1 toward the top of the mast 3 and then passes through guide means 11A on the top of the mast 3. The stay 4 then extends downwardly from the guide means 11A to another guide means 11B along the mast 3 and from the guide means 11B into a locking device 12 on the stern of the hull 1. In the locking device 12, the other end of the stay 4 is releasably locked to hold its slant position as shown in FIG. 7.
A sail furling shaft 5 of hollow configuration is loosely fitted over th stay 4, as seen best from FIG. 8. The sail furling shaft 5 is provided with a longitudinal slot 6 which receives the folded-back side edge 7A of a triangular sail 7. The sail furling shaft 5 also includes a winding sleeve 9 formed thereon at the bottom end and with which a furling rope 10 is connected at one end. The furling rope 10 extends from the winding sleeve 9 through a further guide means 11C to the locking device 12 on the stern of the hull 1. When the furling rope 10 is pulled in the direction shown by A in FIG. 7, the winding sleeve 9 and thus the sail furling shaft 5 can be rotated to wind the sail 7 therearound. The other end of the furling rope 10 can releasably be locked by the locking device 12.
The apex 7B of the triangular sail 7 is connected with a tensioning rope 8 which extends from the sail apex 7B through the guide means 11B to to the locking device 12. The other end of the tensioning rope 8 can also releasably be locked by the locking device 12.
When the sail 7 has been wound around the sail furling shaft 5 and when the furling rope 10 is unlocked and loosened at the locking device 12, the tensioning rope 8 can be pulled in the direction A to unwind the sail 7 from the sail furling shaft 5 into its deployed position. Thereafter, the furling rope 10 can be locked by the locking device 12 to hold the sail 7 in its deployed position.
When it is desired to wind the sail 7 around the sail furling shaft 5, the tensioning rope 8 is unlocked and loosened at the locking device 12. The furling rope 10 is then pulled in the direction A to rotate the sail furling shaft 5 such that the sail 7 will be wound therearound. Thereafter, the furling rope 10 can be locked by the locking device 12.
When the stay 4 is unlocked and loosened at the locking device 12, the sail furling shaft 5 can be moved to its horizontal position under the action of gravity.
The sail furling shaft 5 may be distorted by its own weight or by a strong wind. Such a distortion can be avoided by the use of a sail furling shaft having an increased diameter. However, this is undesirable in that the sail furling shaft has increased weight.